A Sacrifice
by Who cares I'm happy
Summary: Megan had grown up with her sister, dad and stepmom. But then she finds out her whole life was a lie, that she's a demigod more or less . She goes on a quest and makes a sacrifice only she could make. After LO.
1. The Truth

"Megan! Melody! Come down we need to talk."

"Kay, Hannah I'll be down in a sec."I signed out of my email and flew down the stairs.

My name is Megan and I'm 11. Melody is my twin. We both have gray eyes, tan skin (of course we live in Florida), freckles and our only difference is I have my dad's wavy dirty blonde hair and Melody has curly platinum hair. Melody is outgoing and so am I. We are popular, smart, and very athletic. Melody lets everyone know she is smart while I don't. We both have A.D.H.D. and minor dyslexia. We go to New Leaf boarding school for girls in Georgia.

My dad and stepmom Hannah were sitting on the white leather couch when I walked in the room. My dad had this look on his face and he was still in his scrubs from work. Hannah looked a little worried her long straight black hair was pulled up in high ponytail. I sat down on the couch across from them. Melody bounded in a minute later and sat down next to me. Hannah squeezed my dad's hand kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the living room. Melody reached her hand out and I took it.

Dad took in a big gulp of air and started talking about the Greek gods and some camp. It didn't seem like anything important until he said one word "mom". He said our mom was a goddess. He didn't know which one but when we were left on his door step there was letter it said that at the beginning of our 11th. summer to come to a strawberry farm in New York and that it was camp in disguise. He said we leave tomorrow.

I looked at Melody her eyes where big and her mouth hanging open, she released the grip on my hand. I was stunned. I finally knew about my real mom! I ran up to my room to pack leaving dad and Melody on the couches.


	2. Acepptance

Mel's POV.

I could feel the cool tears run down my cheeks and all I could do was hug my teddy bear even closer. I've always wanted to know who my mom was but the reality is just scary. People have always called my beautiful so maybe I'm Aphrodite's daughter, but I'm smart so Athena? Athena has gray eyes, and so does my dad. My sister looks so happy; you can almost feel her excitement. My tears stop and I smile. I'm getting a new life whether I like it or not.

Megan's POV.

Mel finally stopped crying and smiled! I pulled out my book on Greek mythology. I wanted to know as much as I could on the subject, you know so I don't insult them, or get them mixed up or anything. I look over at Mel and she's sleeping. My eyes start to flutter and I yawn and soon I'm swept off into dream world.

_**The room I'm in looks like a hospital room. Everything was bleach white with fancy machines and on the bed was Mel. She's passed out, with cuts and bruises all over her body. Her leg is in a cast and beads of sweet make her forehead glimmer. Someone walks in with yellow squares on a tray and starts to feed them to Mel. The girl looks up and I see her face. She has silky, straight black hair and crystal blue eyes. She looks away and gets back to feeding Mel. Mel's eyes start to open. **_

"_**Tammy, where are we?" Mel whispers.**_

"_**You were wounded on your quest like the prophesy said one of you 6 would be. The others are okay though, so don't worry. Your go back to camp tomorrow. Now rest." Tammy said gently**_

_**Mel closed her eyes and fell asleep. Tammy walked out of the room, so I followed. Tammy opened her mouth, turned towards me and..**_

"Megan! Megan! We landed look!" A voice calls waking me out of my slumber. It was Mel. I gathered my stuff and walked out of the plane.

30 minutes later

When we got to the hotel I dropped my bags and fell onto the bed and dozed off.


	3. Camp

**Sorry about the short chapters so far. Like I said before, I'm new so I didn't realize how small the words would be once they were transferred off of Microsoft Word.**

**Also thank you for reading this much writing is my world and now I can share it with others.**

* * *

**_Mel's POV_**

I woke up early. Outside was still dark except for the moon. I walked to the window and tried to find the Empire State building so I could pray and ask the gods to help get to camp safely and to pray that my god-parent will like me. Suddenly questions started to fill my head. Who was my mom? What was camp like? Will I be good at any activates? Will I make friends? Light started to flutter in through the window. I look outside and saw what I thought was convertible driving right in front of the light.

"Mel, today's the day."Megan groaned tiredly.

"Yea it is Meg. I'm scared. What if we don't get claimed?" I ask as I put on a crisp, clean pink tank-top and jean shorts.

"Don't worry we have to get gods made a promise to claim all their children." Megan said, as she put on her favorite navy blue tank-top and capri's. Megan sounded like she did her research. Hopefully we'll be prepared.

An hour later Dad, Hannah, Meg, and I were packed in a rental car ready for camp. Excitment bubbled in me and my regrets, and fears were washed away.

After 30 minutes we finale arrived at a hill with a pine tree standing alone at the top. If we could just make it past the pine tree I know we'll be safe. Meg and I said our goodbyes to Hannah and Dad.

* * *

**_Meagan's POV_**

"I got you a present." Hannah said. She placed a sword in my hand and a dagger in Mel's. My sword was made of celestial bronze and had a leather grip with diamonds of every color on the hilt. Mel's dagger was celestial bronze and had one diamond right before the grip. Each came with a leather hold.

"Thank you." was all I could say. I just stared in aw.

"Get going, now will you. You have to get to camp." Dad said as he ruffled our hair "I'll miss you"

"We'll miss you too." Mel said a singer tear rolled down her cheek.

Mel and I grabbed hands and ran up the made it up the hill safely and before us was an amazing camp, with cool cabins, arenas, a climbing wall and so much more. 4 kids rushed up the hill to meet us 3girls and a guy.

The first girl introduced herself as Lily she was 12. She had long, straight brown-black hair and sky blue eyes, around her neck was a silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm for Zeus. The second girls name is Annabeth. She was 17. She had beautiful blond hair, and the most intense and breathtaking eyes, around her neck was the necklace with an owl charm, Athena . The first boy's name was Cameron. Cameron just turned 12. He had long, straight, silky golden blond hair, a perfect tan, and chocolate brown eyes. He had a lyre charm for last boy's name was Percy. He had shaggy black hair and sea green/blue eyes, his necklace had a trident for Poseidon.

They talked to Mel and I about the gods, the camp, and our heritage. They showed us around camp. We saw the big house, the climbing wall and a whole lot more stuff. The cabins had to be my favorite though. Then Lily and Annabeth took Mel to show her around camp 1 on 2. Percy and Cameron took me to the stables to see the camp from above. Percy got a black Pegasus named Blackjack, Cameron took a gray and white spotted Pegasus named Weston. I got a snow-white Pegasus named Capricorn. (I was just glad I had taken horseback riding class back in Florida.)We took off and flew into the sky.

"So is Annabeth your girlfriend?" I asked Percy

"No we're just friends. How did you even get that idea in your head?"Percy shot back

"It's just the way you guys look at each other, and she looked a little jealous when you decided to go with me."I explained.

"Meg, do people consider you and Mel identical except for the hair?" Cameron asked

"Yea of corse. Why?" I ask

" Well, your lips are different shapes and color. Your eyes are closer together, and you have cuter freckles. Mel's nose is bigger, your skin tones are different. Your skin looks like it glows with light and Mel's is more tan. Most of all though Mel's eyes have a special sparkle and yours are just pretty." Cameron explained. "Besides Mel's pretty. You, you are beautiful and I hope we become friends."

I just had to blush. I could tell he liked me and I had crush on him. We sorta just starred at each other. His eyes were captivating and beautiful, all was peaceful, then...

"It's almost time for dinner we have to hurry or Mr. D will kill us." Percy shouted as he dived down with Blackjack. Cam ( my nickname for him!) and I followed. In a minute we've landed and are racing towards the mess hall. Cam showed me to the Hermes table where I would sit till I was claimed.

"Attention, Attention!" Chiron calls. Suddenly the whole camp is silent. "We have 9 new campers today. So tonight we will have the claiming ceremony. Also the hunters will be visting so we will have the traditional capture the flag game. The whole pavillion seemed excited about the game but not about the hunters. Camp was starting to feel like home.

* * *

**_Mel's POV_**

I walked with Annabeth and Lily towards the campfire. Finally I would know my mom!

The campfire was in the middle with 13 rows of wood benches with walk way that lead through each of rows separating them. Lily showed me where to sit and went off to join her cabin. Megan came and sat down next to me. She seamed lost in a daze. A daze I knew to well. She had a crush. I'll figure out soon enough now I was going to learn about our mom

When everyone had sat down 10 spheres of light floated down from the sky. They transformed into 10 people.10 gods. Chiron unrolled the scroll in his hand and called out "Kelly Smit". She was claimed by a goddess with long, rainbow colored hair. She placed a necklace with a rainbow charm around Kelly's neck. 4 more girls and 2 boys were claimed by the gods: Hades, Demeter, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hermes.

"Melody Block!" Chiron called

I stood up and walked to the fire. A goddess with gray eyes and curly blond hair came to me, hugged me and put a necklace with an owl charm around my neck. "Thank you." was all I could say.

**_Megan's POV_**

"Megan Block" Chiron exclaimed

I stood up and walked to the fire. I knew Athena had to by mom, but I couldn't wait to get my necklace. I closed my eyes and felt silver against my throat. I looked down and instead of an owl there was two charms. A lighting bolt and a pine tree. People gasped and Mel starting crying. "But then who is my mom?" I whisper.

"I am." Said a voice as a figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"HANNAH!" I yelled "Your a_ Your a_"

"God, I know."Hannah said


	4. A God !

**I just want to say thank- you to my reviewers. IF you review I will write. Also if you want me to add something to the story just put it in your review and I will try to add it to the story. Also sorry about the mistakes my computer was breaking. Sorry about the short Mel parts. I related to Megan more and she's easier to write about. 1,968 words almost 2,000. That's the longest yet. I'll be gone for about a week to 2 weeks, but when I come back I promise you at least 2 more chapters (I'm going through writers block). Thanks to all my reviews.**

* * *

**_Megan's POV_**

"Hannah, Megan and I are going to talk." Zeus told Chiron

Chiron nodded back and said "Megan you will stay in the Zeus cabin unless there is a request."

We went to the big house and sat down. Hannah held my hand the whole way.

"Megan your mom, Hannah is a goddess. Her real name is Hypatia. Athena and Apollo had a fling about 75 years ago and Hypatia was Athena's first conceived child, cause all the others were brain kids. Anyway she is going to take over as camp director after Dionysus's punishment is over in 10 years. Until she could take over she decide to live life with the humans and well, we kinda had a fling, 11 years ago and we had you." Zeus explained.

"Wait, so if my father is a god and my mother is a goddess, that makes me a god. I'm a god!" I shouted.

"Megan your real name is Desdemona Megan Olympus." Hann- I mean Hypatia explained.

"Why did you let me believe I was a twin, a human?" I asked my voice raising

"Well I had you the day before Melody in Olympus and I was married to Dick. It was the best way. I love you." Hypatia said.

"Can I come with you to Olympus, my home? Please Daddy. Oh, and call me Megan." I begged

" No Desdemona, you will stay here in my cabin and train. You need to be skilled." Zeus said "Well I must be going and Desde- Megan, you can change how you look, if you want."

"Bye honey, I have to back to Dick, but I'll vist you. Also you can call me Hannah if you like." Hannah said.

Both of them went up in a blaze of light.

I walked back to my cabin and sat down on an empty bed. I was the only one in the cabin. I was a god.

I tried to change my look like dad said I could. I figured my look was changed when I was a baby to sorta-match Mel. I stood in front of a mirror and concentrated, hard. Suddenly my look changed. I had silky, straight black hair that came down half-way down my back and sky blue eyes. My nose and ears got smaller and my eyebrows arced up. My stomach sucked in and my chest grew. I liked it. I was pretty, really pretty. Hopefully Cam would think the same thing.

**_Mel's POV_**

As I walked to my cabin I tried to push Meg out of my mind. She was a god and now I hated the gods. They tricked me. They made me believe I was a sister, a twin.

We arrived at the Athena cabin and I sat down at my already-made bed. Annabeth came and sat next to me. My tears exploded and she hugged me, she was like Meg, but she was my sister. She talked to me and soothed me. She held my hand till I fell asleep.

**_Meg' POV_**

When my cabin-mates walked in they were shocked. The old Megan was gone hello new Meg. We talked and I learned all six of the guys' names, Jake (13), Ryan (15), Max(8), Sam (9), Zeke (17), and Hamp (13). I learned all 7 of the other girls' names, Lily (12), Jamie (9), Catie (15), Tessa (7), Lacy (8),Cassy and Cammie (11, twins) Our cabin was painted sky blue and had 2 levels. The second floor was where the girls slept, and the boys were on the bottom. There were 2 bathrooms, a hangout room, and a game room, with pinball, and whack-a-monster.

Even though I was a god, Everyone treated me like any other person. Cassy, Cammie, Lily and I became friends. We did each others nails, and hair. We had fun and we even stole some diet coke that the boys smuggled bunk was awesome. I decorated it with lights, and posters. I may be a god, but I'm an 11 year old girl too. I finally fell asleep at 3:00 am. When I woke up it was 6:30. I had bacon, eggs, and for a drink, coca cola light.

After breakfast I had archery with Cam, and Percy. Cam and I both had perfect aim and Percy, well lets just say Chiron now has pain in the ass. Then I had sword fighting with Percy and guess who, Cam. As it turns out we have the same schedule. Anyway Percy was teaching me how to fight, and it clicked I took in everything he told me, and when told me to try and fight, I grabbed my sword. It felt good to hold a sword. Percy came towards me and took the first move. I deflected it and lunged towards him. He jumped out of the way, and went for my legs. I tried to deflect it and my sword was hit hard. It flew up in the air and Percy look reached out to shake my hand, as we shook my sword came down and hit him on the arm. I heard a sickaning crack, and Percy screamed in pain. A boy named Ian from the Hermes cabin immediately took action and grabbed the first aid kit. He bandaged up Percy's arm with a blue cast. He forgave me and all but I still felt terrible.

I walked the whole way to lunch with my head down. I sat down next to my siblings and ate in silence by the middle of lunch it seamed everyone in camp new I was the one to break Percy's arm. Annabeth looked over at Percy lovingly. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head sounding strangely like Annabeth's.

"Oh, Percy you are so cute, but you still drool in your sleep. How could Megan ever break your arm? Much less your sword fighting arm. Oh well it'll heel in a week. Can't you see I like you. I like you almost as much as architecture." The voice said

Whoa could I read minds?! Maybe that's my power god of the mind. I tried to read another this time it was Cam's.

"That was a great haiku." Cam thought, he looked over at my table and I caught his eye. I waved. He looked away."Wow. Megan is hot. Like the sun. Her new look is awesome I wish I could kiss her. But she probably thinks I'm a sensitive, nerd. After I admitted I thought she was beautiful, she probably thinks I'm a freak. "

I wanted to yell "I don't think your a freak. I love how you're sensitive, and you are really cute." but I didn't. I had to be more flirty if I wanted him to know I liked him.

Chiron stomped his foot and announced the hunters had arrived. There were a lot of groans, and moans. No one seamed to like the hunters. I wonder why.

Chiron came over to me and said "Desdemona, Artemis would like to speak to you at the big house. Now."

I got up leaving my plate at the table and walked to the big house. Artemis was on the porch. I knew it was her, though I haven't seen her before in my life. She had long brown hair braided down her back, and fragile features, but her eyes were so intense and old, and wise.

"Desdemona, sit." Artemis said patting the seat next to her, "I have brought you a present."

I sat down "What is it?" I ask

"A bow and arrow. Not just any bow and arrow, special ones made just for you. You can't miss a shot and they always appear when you need them." Artemis said, as she placed them in my hands.

"Thank you. I will use them until I fade. If I fade." I say

"You are welcome sister. Also through out the next weeks you will be getting many gifts from the gods. Respect them for we hold grudges. Go back and practice, for you will be great." Artemis said and she walked off towards the lunch pavilion.

I got up and walked to the pavilion. I could see the hunters. All girls, of course. They looked nice enough, well most did.

* * *

**_Capture The Flag_**

It was Camp Half-blood against the Hunters. We out numbered them by a lot. They had about 20 girls, and we have about 220. Because I was a god on my team, Artemis was a god on her team.

The game started off prety easy. Until I had to sword fight with a huntress named Kaylie. Kaylie was very good. Like Percy good. But I beat her. I ran onto Zeus's thumb and got the flag after sword fighting with 2 huntresses. I started to make my way back when Artemis showed up. We sorta had a sword fight. She is good. Very good. I beat her though and ran past onto my side. We had won, for the first time in 3 years.

* * *

I was walking back to my to my cabin when I heard strange noises coming from the Poseidon cabin. I walked in without knocking, and I saw something I shouldn't of seen. Percy was kissing Annabeth, big time. I mean they were making out on Percy's bed. They didn't notice me. I couldn't help myself and I screamed.

"Megan! Please don't tell our parents would have our heads if they knew we were together. Percy and I love each other." Annabeth said in a rush.

"I won't tell, but one thing. Have you guys you know done it yet?" I ask, wishing I could take back my words.

"Yea, we sorta have." Percy said his voice low.

"What!" I scream

"Keep your voice down." Percy and Annabeth yell-whispered at the same time

"You guys are 17! You are realated. You idots! Athena and Poseidon are not going to be happy. Seventeen! You have got to stop. I have to tell the gods. You did 'it'." I I say in a rush the words flowing out of of my mouth.

"Don't tell. My mom will have his head if she finds out." Annabeth yell-whispered.

"Fine I won't tell dad, or sister Athena, or uncle Poseidon. But Annabeth at least take a pregnancy test for Olympus sake." I say.

"Promise, you won't tell. If you promise I'll take the test." Annabeth said giving in.

"I promise." I say

" On the river Styx?" Percy asks

"On the river Styx." I say and I leave the cabin, my head throbbing.


	5. The Truth Has Come Out

**It's rated T for a reason people. If your not 13/14+ don't read. It's to old for you.**

**A friend asked me who I deticated this story to and its her. **

**Thank you Bailey**

**You are a great friend**

**I'll miss you next year**

**Have fun at Lovett**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Megan's POV_**

I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I knew Annabeth and Percy liked each other. The way the looked at one another, the way one of them would whisper something to the other, and how they were BFs. I wanted that with Cam. But still the did "it". They were to young and what if Annabeth was really pregnant. I could feel my eyes closing and I slept.

The next morning on my way to breakfast Annabeth came to me.

"Meg, it's positive. I used one of the magic tests. It tells you if you are or not and if it's a girl or a boy." Annabeth whispered, and she smiled excitedly, but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Really! Is it a girl or a boy? Have you told Percy?" I whispered back

"Triplets. 2 girls,1 boy and I haven't told him yet." She said

"You have to tell him. You'll start to grow soon, and then he'll be mad you didn't tell him."

"Your right, but can be there with me?"

"I'll go with, but after you tell him, you have to tell Athena and Poseidon."

"Fine I will. You are a great friend Megan." Annabeth said and walked off towards her table.

"Desdemona, Athena, Poseidon and Apollo are here to see you." Chiron called from right behind. I jumped at the sound of his voice

"Poseidon, and Athena?" I squeak.

"At the big house. They want you now. Now!" Chiron emphasized

I walked quickly to the big house. The gods were sitting on the porch. I sat down next to them.

"Desdemona, here is my present to you. Your own Pegasus." Poseidon said getting a bundle of sea foam and forming into a baby, Pegasus. Poseidon placed her in my arms. She was the size of a small puppy with large wings. She was snow white with spots of gray, and she had ocean blue eyes.

"I'll call her Lily." I said looking into Lily's eyes. "Thank you."

"Desdemona, I got you a collar, for Lily, so you can always find her." Apollo said and place the collar around Lily's neck. Lilyu nehhed."If the sun can see her, you can see her."

"Desdemona, here is my present to you." Athena said placing a laptop in my free arm. I put Lily down, so I could open the laptop. "It will tell you anything, about anyone you want to know."

"Thank you so much." I told Athena, and all 3 gods went up in a bright light.

I put my new laptop in my cabin and hurried off to the dinning pavilion. Breakfast was almost over when I got there, but I didn't care, I had my own Pegasus. Lily was in my arms. I cradled her. All the kids asked how I got her. All I said was one word "Poseidon."

I spent all day in the stables, getting Lily to know the other pegasi. She had fun playing a baby boy black and white pegasus named Pisces. They looked liked they were having fun.

"They're friends. Best friends." Came a voice behind I turned around and Percy was there "Mindif I sit with you?"

"No sit." I say patting the hay next to me.

"That black pegasus, is mine, and thats his son." Percy said pointing to the black pegasus, then to Pisces.

"Really? That must be nice. I love my Lily already." I say.

"How bout we fly?" Percy said getting up "I'll take Blackjack, you take Capricorn. We could race."

"Oh, you're on." I hop on Capricorn's back and fly to the sky. Percy joined a minute later. "To the beach and back. Loser has to get a makeover by the Aphrodite cabin."

"Wow, those are some high stakes... You're on."

"Ready... Set... Go!"We took off Percy was fast andfast enough. It was close but he beat me.

"Time for your makeover, Meg!" Percy said pushing me towards the Aphrodite cabin. "Don't worry I'll take care of Lily while your out."

"No! I was joking. If I won you weren't going to have to do it." I said nervously and in a rush.

"You can't get out of this one." We had finally arrived at the cabin. All the pink was making me sick. Percy knocked on the door. A girl about 15 opened the door.

"Hannah, hi. Meg here wants a makeover. New clothes, makeup, hair... Can you and your best stylists hook her up? She is a goddess." Percy said.

Hannah looked over-joyed. Getting a chance to give a makeover to a goddess. "Of course come in." she said grabing my wrist and pulling me inside the cabin greedily. She closed the door and I was surrounded by at least a dozen girls.

"Hannah, should we do clothes or makeup, or hair first?" one girl asked

"Do the hair first. Dye it platinum, and pluck her eyebrows." Hannah said. "Also do her nails. A mani-pedi. Pink. BTW Sabrina we always do hair first, then nails, then clothes

"Light or hot?' another asked

"Hot." Hannah said. Another 5 questions came her way, she answered them without hesitation.

I was brought up a flight of stairs and was pushed in to salon chair. First they died my hair platinum, which actualy looked good. But I couldn't enjoy my new hair because the whole time my eyebrows were being waxed, plucked and dyed. Then I got moved to the "Nail Chair" as they call it. I sat down and the girl named Sabrina started cliping my toenails.

"Hi, I'm Meg." I said

"Hey I'm Sabrina." she said, her head still down

"Sorry about all this." I say

"No, we love it. It's fun, except when Hannah gets mad. She so strict. She promises that she won't be with Titans or against the Gods like Silena, a traitor as she calls her. But Silena wasn't a traitor. She was a hero, and I love her. She was my sister, 5 years apart and I want to be a hero to. I miss her. Hannah picks on me now because of my sister. I really just miss her." Sabrina said and a tear rolled down her chin. I reached over and lifted her head up. I looked into her crystal blue eyes that were filled with tears

"You will be a hero. I Promise. Silena will be proud." I say. Sabrina's tears stopped and she started on my fingers. For the next 15 minutes she told me Silena's story. I cried really hard, but my nails looked amazing. They were hot pink with black stars.

I got moved back to the salon chair and my hair was cut above my shoulders. The style was super cute. It was layered but weird. 2 inches wide would be cut from the top layer in all different places but the bottom layer would be the same. It was messy and raged but stylish and chic. I loved it.

Next came clothes. This part was torture, yet fun. I tried on so many outfits, this girl Amy picked out the most amazing outfits. My favorite was a hot-pink tank,a black miniskirt, and a black and pink checkered belt that hung loosely on my hip. With it I wore black gladiator shoes. In the end I got 7 everyday outfits, 3 fancy dresses, 2 suits (1 black 1 white), 6 bikini's, 2 pairs of pjs, and 20 pairs of shoes.

When I went back to my cabin, all the other girls stared. My stuff was droped off and then I hurried to the stables. Percy was there and he was holding Lily. When I walked in he let her go and she ran to play with Pisces. He got up and I walked over to him. I was wearing the pink and black outfit. He just stared.

'Hello!" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

That shocked him out of his daze. "Wow. You look good. Cam will love it."

"Why did you bring up Cam?" I asked nervously

"You like him and he likes you." He said. "Everyone knows."

"Really, Everyone?"

"Yes! Now go!"

Suddenly my phone vibrated. Thank you phone. "Hold on." I tell Percy. I slid open the phone, running my fingers over the gems glued on. I had a text:

_Annabeth: I need to tell Percy. Were is he?_

_Meg: He's with me the stables._

_Annabeth: So scared_

_Meg: It'll be fine don't worry._

_Annabeth: Now or never?_

_Meg: Now or never. Go 4 it._

_Annabeth: B right there. _

_Meg: Btw, I have blonde hair now._

_Annabeth:????_

_Meg: Lost bet to Percy._

_Annabeth: ?_

_Meg: Flying horses. Get over here_

_Annabeth: B right there. Bye_

_Meg: Bye._

I slid my phone closed. It was now or never.

"Who was that?" Percy asked

"Annabeth."

As if on cue, Annabeth walked though the barn doors and stood next to me. I grabed her hand, and gave her a squeeze for good luck.

"Percy, you know I love you and well you know how last night Meg caught us in the act..." Annabeth started

Percy nodded

"And how we had said we did it." Percy nodded again "It's positive!" Annabeth broke into tears.

"Whats positive?" Percy asked confused and worried

" I'm... Preg.. nant." Annabeth said though tears. She was crying so hard. I hugged her and Percy came to her.

" How many? What sex?" Percy asked holding Annabeth.

"3. 2 girls 1 boy." Annabeth said. Her tears now just a glimmer in her eyes. "When to halfbloods have a baby the time is cut in half. In stead of 9 monthes, it's about four and a half, and you can't notice that they are pregnant till the last month."

"Due date?" Percy asked

"July 30th. We did it March 15th." Annabeth said.

I tried to figure out how many months Annabeth had left. Today was June 15th. Annabeth only had a month and a half left before becoming a mom.

"We'll be great parents, cause we love each other and we'll love them. Are you ready?" Percy said

"It'll be hard but I'll be a mom. I'm only seventeen, but this will be a new adventure." Annabeth said. They were both on their backs talking and thats how I left them.


	6. A Quest

**I'm sorry fans. I've lost intrest in this story. It's not easy and fun to write like it use to be. If you wan t to continue with this story go on. Just review to me, that you want to and "POOF" you get. Sorry hopefully you'll read my other stories. It's been fun so far. Just to give you a heads up, if you like the movie "THE LITTLE MERMAID" I'm writting a FF for it. Check it also, my fav story I read on FF is called - Just a Sonata Away- and it's sequal(sp?) -Broken are to great and long stories and their author is - Converse r life-. Please read these stories and tell her I recomended you. Thank you it's been fun.**

* * *

**Meg's POV**

A month later, everything was perfect. Cam and I were together, the gods knew about Percy and Annabeth. I changed my hair to light brown and even , and straight. Lily, Sabrina and I were hanging out more. Melody stoped hating me, though we never talk, it was a break through. Also I got gifts from all the other gods, well main gods. A love scepter from Aphrodite, a spear from Ares, magic seeds from Demeter, winged shoes from Hermes, a magic pomegranate from Hera, a shield from Hephaestus, and a cup of wine from Dionysus. I can't even drink wine, oh well I did any way and kept the solid gold cup. From Daddy I got a mini lightning bolt.

"Hey sweety." Cam said huggging me from behind

"Hey." I laughed. "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let go of me, people are watching." I saying slapping his arms.

He let go. "Follow me." he said pulling towards his cabin. We sat down on the front porch and Cam grabed his guitar.

"You going to sing?" I say. I loved Cam's voice. He was from Alabama so he mostly sang country.

"Yep. It's a song called Bless the Broken Road byRascal Flatts."

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

"I love the song and I love you." I say looking into his eyes

"I love you to." He whispered coming in, I closed my eyes and moved towards him. Our lips touched. I put my arms around his head and he put his around my back. It was magical. My first kiss, was with Cam and was now. Now I know I truly love him. All was silent. Then...

"Annabeth's missing!" Percy screamed running towards us.

"What?!" I yell abruptly pushing off of Cam. The magical moment was gone.

"Chiron wants you Meg. And Cam get your cabin leader." Percy said. Cam ran off to go get his cabin leader Weston. Percy and I ran to the big house. We all gathered at a ping-pong table.

"Good, everyone is here. As you might of heard Annabeth is missing. We will send Percy on a quest to find her. Percy the oracle." Chiron said getting to the point.

**Percy's POV**

I walked into the oracle's, Rachel's room. It had red and purple walls, a queen-sized bed with red silk covers, a low japanese-styled table, with purple silk cushions, and candles were the only light in the room. I sat down and in a minute Rachel sat down across from me. Green smoke pored out of her mouth

"Chase is what you need to find"

"A god assists, the god of mind"

"One will be hurt by night"

"Five half-bloods, one god"

"3 babies born."

"2 will survive"

"and 2 will die."

"Someone will give up what means the most"

"All to save another host"

"Go east to her mother's city"

"Solve a question and be very witty."

The green smoke stopped and I got up and walked back to Chiron, shaken. The first line is a little confusing-Chase is what you need to find- Wait, Annanbeth's last name is Chase. So we need to find Annabeth. The second is obvious. The god of mind will come third-One will be hurt by night- Maybe they will be hurt in the night or by the god of -5 half-bloods, 1 god- one god will come and 5 half-bloods.3 babies born- Annabeth will have her babies, probaly before we save her.2 will survive- only 2 of my kids will live. I stared crying but moved on to the next line-1 will die. Someone will give up what means the most- still confused. All to save another host- basicily to save somebody else. Goeast to her mother's cit- go to Athens Greece. Solve a q and be very witty- solve a hard question.

I told Chiron my quest and what I thought the lines might be. He agreed, but warned me that the lines might mean something else.

"Who is the god of mind?" I ask

"Desdemona" Chiron said

"Who?"

"Megan."

"Really!"

"Yes, now which half-bloods do you want to join you. You need four."

"I would like, Cam, Lily, Sabrina, and Melody."

"Go ask."

I went searching for Cam, and guess what I found him at the archery range practicing.

"Cam. I finally found you." I say out of breath

"What is Percy. What did Rachel say." Cam said trying to detect my emotion.

"Will, you join me on my quest? I need 4 more people." I said

"Course Perc." He said, then he saw my expresion. I hated being called Perc. "Y"

"Thanks. We leave tommorow morning, and Meg is coming."I said and ran off to go find Lily. I found her sitting under Thalia's tree.

"Lily. Will go on my quest with me?" I ask looking into her stormy gray eyes.

"Percy you know I will."

"Thanks, do you know where I could find Sabrina or Melody?" I ask

"Sabrina is being beat up by Hannah again at her cabin and Melody is sitting on the dock."

"Thanks and Hannah is still beating up Sabrina?"

"Yeah, it's sad. Her sis Selina, saved us all she was a hero. Why can't Hannah see that."

"Well gotta go. Thanks" I say and start running dow the hill to the dock.

"Melody. I'm so glad I found you."

"Hey Percy. What da ya want?"

"Just your help on a quest."

"Really! Oh I can't wait. And yes. My first quest!" She says jumpin up in down

I felt like since she said yes, it wouldn't hurt to push her in the lake. So I did.

"Ahhhh. Percy! What did you do that for?!"

"For fun. Well bye." I said and rushed off to go to Sabrina.


	7. What would have happened if I continued

**Hey Guys I know I said I was done, but I thought you might like to know what I had planned so here it is.**

* * *

Percy was suppose to catch Hannah slaping and hitting Sabrina.

On the quest they were going to go by pegasus to Athens.

At rest-stop on an island Meg and Cam get even closer.

Meg teaches Cam that -It takes a second to say I love you, but a lifetime to show it- and -Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never meet.-

Meg sings her favorite song. Crazier by Taylor Swift.

While tying to find food a monster attacts. Everyone but Sabrina was there, cause she was watching camp.

The monster would be like a super-monster and try to kill everyone.

Meg tries to stop the monster with her sword, but it gets thrown out her hand. She left all her other stuff at the campsite.

She backs away. The monster goes for Cam. Cam shots all his arrows and pulls out his sword. The monster flicks it away.

Meg dives in front of Cam knowing she can't die. The monster picks her up and throws her into a tree. Just as he's going for the kill, Meg speaks up. She tells the monster she'll give up her immortality and power to save Cam. The monster agrees and reaches a claw into her and takes out her immortality. It nearly kills her but she lives.

Cam is so happy, and he nows that he truly loves her. After Meg heals they fly off again stopping at another island to rest. Here they face no monsters. After another day of flying they stop in London, England.

They go site seeing and while in a taxi, they face yet another monster. They run out of the taxi and are chased around the city. Finally they are trapped no way out. Percy, Lily, Cam, Meg, Melody, and Sabrina are doing good keeping the monster at bay. Melody sneaks around back to hit it, when the monster turns around. Meg sees the fear in Melody's eyes. It's an enstinct to protect her. Just as the monster is about to kill her Meg dives in front of her forgetting she's not immortal and is hit and slashed so hard, she's about to die. Cam rushes over to her and holds her. He knows she'll die, but he tells her everything will be okay. "I Love You." were Meg's last words before she dies. She is a true hero.

Cam in rage picks up his sword and kills the monster. Meg's body is bloody. Cam picks her up, kisses her, and takes her back to the camp-site. He IMs Chrion to tell him what happened. Then he IMed Olympus. He tells the story of how Meg saved him and Melody. Zeus cries and so does Hypatia. Apollo and Athena shed some tears. By Hermes Cam sends Meg's body to Olympus, but not before kissing her cold hard lips. The monsters seamed to stay away the rest of the time.

They finally arrive in Athens and look for Annabeth. They face the Sphinx, and have to solve her new riddle, to get to Annabeth. They find her and she has already had the 3 babies. She asks why Meg isn't with them (she had a dream of the pro.) Percy tells her, she gave up immortality to save Cam and her life to save Melody. Annabeth is so touched she names the two baby girls Desdemona ( Meg's real name) and Megan. She names the boy Luke. Atlas comes out (he kidnapped Annabeth) and takes Luke. Ares appears and and while Atlas's back is turned throws his javelin and banishes him back to his punshiment. But while doing so he kills baby Luke. Percy and Annabeth cry so hard, but eventualy go back to camp.

Annabeth makes a burial cloth for Luke. All the gods even minor ones come down with Zeus carrying Meg's body. Annabeth comes forward with her now twins and Zeus picks up little Desdemona with one arm and takes Meg's spirt and puts it in baby Desdemona. She is now the new goddess of the mind, and Meg goes to live in Elysum waiting for Cam and Desdemona goes with the gods to be raised on Mt. Olympus. At the end of camp They have a big celebration. Cam sings the whole time but makes a little speach about Meg and she taught him and the he sings Crazier- Meg's fav.


End file.
